


Форменное безумие

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: PWP! AU! В которой действие происходит в военной части, где Цукаса Шишио — главнокомандующий, а Сенку Ишигами — радист.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 6





	Форменное безумие

**Author's Note:**

> Я глубоко извиняюсь, но вы вообще видели тот кадр с Сенку в военной форме? Вот я выпал в осадок и так и не впал обратно.
> 
> А ещё очень хотелось, чтобы Сенку был просто главной сучкой, потому что... Эта ухмылка это просто 10/10 десяти миллиардов, серьёзно. А теперь эту ухмылку, военную форму и щепотку некоторого высокомерия и самодовольства учёного и вуа-ля, bon appétit~
> 
> Ах, что же ещё... Да, песня для момента появления Сенку это Boss Bitch — Doja Cat~

В части как всегда было шумно. Из палатки в палатку бегали люди с докладами и прочими отчётами. Человек стоял на возвышении и осматривал открывшуюся ему картину. Всё текло своим чередом и не нуждалось во внешнем вмешательстве.   
Тёмно-зелёная форма подчеркивала все достоинства мощной фигуры мужчины. Каштановые волнистые волосы были заколоты, но это не мешало им волнами спадать по широкой спине. Пронзительным взглядом карих глаз мужчина обводил свою часть. Его лицо было спокойным, с чёткими размашистыми чертами. Губы были плотно сжаты, но в своей душе он улыбался, оглядывая работу собственных рук.

— Командир! – донеслось снизу, и мужчина опустил взгляд.

Рядовой вздрогнул, поймав его на себе, но всё же продолжил докладывать на свой страх и риск: ведь все знали, что это такое — отвлекать командира.

— Пришло сообщение из седьмой точки, – тихо проговорил парень, съёжившись под цепким взглядом.

— И ради этого ты позвал меня? – мужчина говорил спокойно, но именно этот спокойный тон заставил спину рядового покрыться холодным потом, но тот всё же попытался вернуть самообладание и немного задушено произнёс:

— Командир, я позвал вас, потому что оно и правда _пришло_.

То, с какой интонацией рядовой произнес последнее слово… Цукаса внезапно всё понял. Вспышка озарения мелькнула на его лице, но в следующий миг оно стало таким же каменным, как и раньше.

— Веди, – приказал он и пошёл следом за зашуганным рядовым.

Его часть была спокойной, послушной. Каждый знал своё дело и старательно работал на славу родины. Вот только это, ко всему сожалению, была неполноценная часть. Всё было тихо, пока тут не было _того_ человека, такого же равноправного члена их команды (ыы). Но когда _он_ приходил, то всё вновь переворачивалось с ног на голову, и к славе родины прибавлялась слава науки.

Находясь в отдалении от главного штаба, в его части всё же слышны были взрывы. Вот только не из-за противника. _Он_ был гораздо опаснее противника, потому что официально состоял в их части.

Ишигами Сенку — самая настоящая заноза в заднице.

Цукаса обошёл большую рытвину посреди его части — подарочек от Сенку перед его очередным уходом на «задание». Настоящий человек-катастрофа. Цукаса часто задумывался, насколько же нужно любить науку, чтобы всецело отдаваться ей, не заботясь ни о чем другом. Даже если сначала не получалось, Сенку всё равно не переставал пытаться. «Наука идёт маленькими шагами, и всё, что мы можем сделать, это идти вместе с ней», – говорил он, что больше напоминало: «Рим не один день строился». Вот только Рим никто не взрывал, а их часть уже находилась на самом краю (на грани?).

Они вошли в главную палатку, и командир хотел было уже спросить, что на этот раз у них взорвётся, но так и замер на входе. Карие глаза еле заметно распахнулись, выдавая удивление мужчины. Он замер, и только кончики пальцев слегка подрагивали. 

Возле его(!) стола толпился народ, а в центре восседал на его(!) стуле _он_. В новой тёмно-зелёной форме, которая ещё не успела повидать ни взрывов, ни действия электричества или разъедающих кислот. Эта форма сидела на нем как влитая, будто только с конвейера или сшитая на заказ. Китель висел на стуле, а вот светло-зелёная рубашка, заправленная в штаны, позволяла рассмотреть крепкие тонкие плечи и стройную талию. Верхние пуговицы были расстёгнуты, открывая светлую кожу шеи и косточки выступающих ключиц. Песочного цвета штаны хоть и были все в многочисленных карманах, ремнях, набедренных сумках, но всё же аккуратно подчёркивали длинные стройные ноги в чёрных высоких ботфортах.

 _Он_ смеялся. Открыто, широко, запрокидывая голову, позволяя увидеть подрагивающий кадык и красивый изгиб шеи. Волосы были забраны в маленький хвост и скрыты фуражкой, но всё же белые пряди с зелёными кончиками мягко спадали на лицо, ни капли не мешаясь. 

_Определённо, человек-катастрофа._

Цукаса был не в силах отвести взгляд. В голове резко уменьшилось мыслей, а те, что остались, казались какими-то несущественными, наподобие: «И как фуражка не спадает?», что было неприемлемо командиру. Но оторваться от того, что было перед ним в любом случае было нереально.

 _Он_ облокотился на спинку стула и не стесняясь закинул ноги на рабочий стол командира. Цукаса дёрнулся, но снова замер. Слишком ярко.

И когда этот «подрыватель» стал таким... изящным? Наглым? Дерзким? Ещё более привлекательным? Теперь казалось, что он был таким всегда, и это ещё больше пугало Цукасу, потому что… как он мог не заметить?

Командир тихо сглотнул не в силах дать ответы на собственные вопросы.

Сенку почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с обжигающими карими глазами. И вот ухмылка озарила его лицо, и он элегантно, но с некоторой неохотой, убрал ноги со стола. Толстая подошва ботфорт стукнула по полу, и молодой человек выпрямился во весь свой рост. Он схватил китель со стула, небрежно закидывая его себе на плечо, и направился в сторону командира.

Самоуверенный прищур багряных глаз был способен сжечь заживо, а самодовольная ухмылка только раззадоривала, и все вокруг невольно почувствовали его превосходство, но всё равно не могли устоять против такого губительного обаяния.   
Кто-то в углу зашёлся кашлем. А то! Походкой от бедра можно свалить наповал кого угодно. И где он только этому научился?

— О, командир! – восклицает Ишигами. – А я к _вам_ с отчетом. Не ждали? – говорит он фамильярно, а вот багровые глаза всё сверкают, чуть ли не в открытую насмехаясь над своим командиром. Цукасе удаётся сдержать над собой контроль, но он всё же сводит брови на переносице, хмурясь, после чего прикрывает глаза и, не дожидаясь, пока горе-радист подойдёт, разворачивается и выходит из палатки. Позади слышится смешок и следующее за ним восклицание:

— Не ждите, ребят. Я на десять миллиардов процентов уверен, что опоздаю к ужину, – и, не удержавшись, всё же игриво добавляет, – А может и не только к ужину.

Цукаса спиной чувствует, как Ишигами на этих словах подмигивает и наконец идёт за ним.

Они идут к палатке командира. Шишио, даже не оборачиваясь, ощущает на себе чужой горячий взгляд. «Ещё не время. Только не на улице, не на глазах у всей части», – уговаривает себя Цукаса, а сам отдал бы всё, чтобы узнать, о чём думает человек позади.

_Ишигами Сенку — человек-катастрофа._

В этом командир ещё раз убеждается, когда они заходят в палатку и его резко прижимают к одному из поддерживающих ткань палатки столбов. Возле уха раздаётся жаркий шёпот:

— Так ты ждал меня? На десять миллиардов процентов уверен, что да.

И Цукаса чувствует, как Сенку усмехается ещё шире, хотя сам не замечает собственного дикого оскала. Они безумцы. Это становится понятным, когда Ишигами отходит на несколько шагов и садится на стул, закидывая ногу на ногу и подпирая подбородок рукой. И смотрит… На губах играет предвкушающая, но такая опасная улыбка, а кроваво-красные глаза выжигают искры, опаляя, сжигая, иссушая. Из Сенку вышел бы отличный диктатор, хотя мир бы сошел с ума, будь это так. Его аура подавляет. Высокомерный. Наглый. Горячий. 

_Желанный._

Они — безумцы, потому что Цукасу это лишь сильнее заводит, и он подходит ближе, медленно расстегивая свой жилет, чтобы после отбросить его в сторону, оставаясь в одной чёрной футболке. Сенку только следит взглядом, не предпринимая никаких действий. 

Разница потенциалов разительна. Напряжение. Разряд. Искра тока.

Цукаса облизывает взглядом всё его тело, не упуская из виду ни один участок. Он поднимает руку и касается пальцами чужого подбородка, приподнимая, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Это безумие. Потому что от одного лишь самоуверенного взгляда красных глаз у него уже невозможно стоит.  
  
— Если не будешь отвечать, то я подумаю, что ты не скучал по мне. А это ведь не так, да? – играется Сенку, гипнотизируя взглядом. – Так не терпелось? Разве _рядовым_ чуждо терпение? – и он подцепляет край штанов, чтобы резинка звонко щёлкнула по поджарому животу.

Ему нравится дразнить своего командира. Ведь чем сильнее, тем больше и глубже. Большой палец проводит по нижней губе, приоткрывая рот. Глаза в глаза. До конца. Грубые подушечки пальцев ведут по нежной коже. Но эти грубые руки были любимыми руками Сенку. В голове тут же всплывают всевозможные воспоминания, как эти жёсткие руки могут касаться его члена, крепко обхватывая, принося просто незабываемые ощущения, оттягивая, как любит Сенку, крайнюю плоть. Ему нравится, как эта грубая ладонь может закрывать его рот, только чтобы быть чуть тише. Или как эти сильные руки подхватывают его за талию, а после соскальзывают вниз, жадно впиваясь пальцами в бедра. От них на следующий день остаются яркие синяки, но Сенку ловил какой-то извращённый кайф, осматривая своё меченое тело. Ему нравится… до безумия нравится, а потому он идёт в наступление, позволяя пальцу скользнуть в рот, чтобы тут же коснуться его языком и влажно обвести жёсткую подушечку, ловя на себе голодный взгляд командира.

«Кажется, у кого-то скоро откажут тормоза», – с удовольствием отмечает Сенку про себя, с азартом обсасывая чужие пальцы, хотя за свои тормоза так же не в ответе.

Цукаса смотрит, наблюдает, стараясь вытравить на подкорке каждый момент. То, как пальцы исчезают в соблазнительно влажной глубине рта «друга», как тёплый мягкий язык щедро покрывает их вязкой слюной, и от этого ведёт ещё хлеще. Цукаса видит покрасневшие кончики ушей Сенку, но этот горе-учёный никогда не признается, что смущается, потому что он главная и неизменная, настоящая секс-катастрофа их штаба. Цукаса чувствует, как балансирует на грани. Вдруг зубы ощутимо касаются пальцев, и Шишио понимает, что всё — пропал.

Сенку резко хватают за шею и притягивают к себе. Разница в росте вынуждает одного приподняться, прогибаясь в спине, а другого, наоборот, наклониться, чтобы слиться в голодном поцелуе. Язык Цукасы без предупреждения вторгается в рот. Властно, полностью подчиняя, с первого мгновения безвозвратно забирая инициативу. Языки сплетаются в жарком танце, высекая искры, позволяя полностью утопать в водовороте ощущений. Сенку всё это время смотрел в глаза напротив, но, не сдержавшись под колоссальным напором, медленно закрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям и сильным рукам. 

_Наука подождёт._

Он хватается рукой за плечо и сжимает в пальцах ткань, приподнимаясь за новым головокружительным поцелуем. Крепкая рука скользит по его шее и сжимает её. Цукаса оторвался от Сенку и жадно взглянул на разгорячённого радиста-экспериментатора. Оба тяжело дышали. Сенку замер, ожидая продолжения. Рука же на шее ничуть не улучшала ситуации. (времена времена)

— Мм… – Ишигами решил подать голос. Вышло, признаться честно, хрипловато, но Сенку решил, что так даже будет эффектнее. – Так вот как ты встречаешь своих «друзей»? Где кофе? Где накрытый стол?

— Пока что обойдёшься одним мной, – рыча отвечает Цукаса и кусающим поцелуем накрывает наглый незакрывающийся рот Сенку. Тот только ухмыляется в поцелуй. Сильная рука скользнула на талию, притягивая ближе, вынуждая ещё больше прогибаться в спине, соприкасаться телом к телу. Жаль, что этому мешала одежда. Но это ненадолго.

Цукаса положил обе руки на бедра Сенку и подхватил того, позволяя обхватить себя ногами, а самому без зазрений совести с удовольствием сжать чужие упругие ягодицы, ловя в ответ довольную усмешку и пленяющий взгляд. Командир положил свою ношу на рядом стоящий стол — дойти до диванчика в углу в таком состоянии было выше его сил — и принялся не спеша избавлять лежащего под ним учёного от одежды. Не спеша, словно распаковывая красивый подарок, не забывая дарить прикосновения каждой частичке его тела, с жадностью овладевая чужими губами, собирая с них вздохи и тихие стоны — всё это до безумия заводило, заставляя напряжённый член болезненно вжиматься в плотную ткань штанов.  
  
— Аж дух захватывает, правда? – искушающим шёпотом интересуется Сенку, когда остаётся полностью обнажённым, читая абсолютный неадекват в карих глазах своего командира.

Тот, позабыв кивнуть, только сдавленно выдыхает, обводя взглядом, а за ним и пальцами, по подтянутому красивому телу под ним, наслаждаясь чистотой и нежностью кожи. Две розовые точки на груди были словно ягодами на тонком полотне, которые хотелось взять в рот, покатать на языке и чуть прикусить, чем незамедлительно занялся Цукаса, тут же ловя задушенный стон сверху. Пальцы огладили ягодицы, сжимая, оттягивая, маняще проводя по ложбинке между, надавливая, от чего Ишигами только сильнее выгибался, как утопающий, хватаясь дрожащими пальцами за крепкую спину, прикусывая как свои, так и чужие губы, но всё равно желая большего.

Цукаса спускался поцелуями-укусами ниже. Хотелось присвоить, овладеть, показать, что _наука под контролем_ и принадлежит ему. Чтобы никто больше не мог обладать орудием науки в лице человек-катастрофы — Сенку Ишигами.

Шершавая ладонь легла на губы, и в тот же момент Цукаса вобрал в рот чужой член. Ишигами прогнулся, привставая на лопатках и закрывая глаза. Острая волна удовольствия прошила всё тело, затопляя каждую клеточку. В голове происходила полная вакханалия, а нервы, казалось, вообще шкалили только от движений умелого языка по члену. От обилия ощущений Сенку даже не заметил, как палец, предварительно облитый смазкой, вошёл в него, и теперь размеренно двигался, потираясь о чувствительные стеночки. Цукаса не поскупился на смазку, от чего дискомфорта не ощущалось, только необычные ощущения от инородного предмета сзади — всё же Сенку не было целых две недели.

Ишигами усмехнулся своим мыслям. Он плавился от распирающих его ощущений, от губ на своем члене, от умелого языка, от размеренных движений как сзади, так и спереди. Сенку запустил пальцы в волнистые тёмные волосы, но, краем глаза поймав острый, как бритва, взгляд, убрал её, хватаясь дрожащими руками за край стола. Стоны, приглушались широкой рукой, но без неё он не мог бы ручаться за их с командиром конфиденциальность.

Хотя, чего скрывать, вся часть определённо знала про них. Просто не говорила в открытую, боясь ярости командира. Но их пара всё же была одним из предметов обсуждений — об этом узнал Сенку, пока разговаривал с коллегами в главной палатке. Конечно, всем было сложно поверить, что у прямолинейного и серьезного командира появится вторая половинка, хоть и тоже мужчина. И даже какой! Ишигами Сенку это вам не дрова колоть, а безумие в чистом виде. Человек-катастрофа, настолько одержимый наукой, что даже трудно подумать, что кому-то кроме неё он отдаст своё сердце. Чтобы на что-то другое этот безумный учёный смотрел с таким же горящим вожделением в глазах... Вышел настоящий коктейль Молотова в степени из десяти миллиардов!

Сенку приоткрыл глаза и взглянул вниз. Пальцев стало больше и теперь они методично растягивали его сзади, а тёмная голова умеренно двигалась между его разведённых ног. Хотелось быстрее, но вряд ли он со своими силушками сможет сдвинуть Цукасу хоть на миллиметр. Приходилось плавиться на медленном огне, сходя с ума от этих неспешных движений, хотя упирающийся в бедро чужой член немного успокаивал — не только Сенку был на грани. Ему придётся потом забрать свои слова про терпение. Ишигами самому уже не терпелось. Убрав чужую ладонь ото рта, он стрельнул мутным от желания взглядом в сторону Цукасы.

— Если ты сейчас же ничего не сделаешь, – на выдохе проговорил он, но тут же захлебнулся стоном от того, как жёстко язык мазнул по уретре. Всё, кажется, он забыл, как говорить. Стоны все срывались с губ, и Сенку обхватил губами чужие пальцы, чтобы хоть как-то потушить безудержный огонь в его теле. Цукаса коварен, он, конечно, знал это, но чтобы настолько...

Но Цукасу не нужно было долго упрашивать. Насладившись по полной тем, как Сенку медленно, но верно терял свой самоконтроль, командир быстро избавился от своей одежды и приставил голову члена к подрагивающему раздразнённому входу.

— Ты тоже ждал меня, – обдал горячим дыханием он покрасневшее ушко, и толкнулся внутрь.

Мягкие стенки плотно обхватили его со всех сторон, буквально всасывая внутрь, заставляя на миг задержать дыхание от всепоглощающего давления. Сенку прикусил пальцы, пытаясь сдержать собственный крик. Все ощущения были просто нереальными. Казалось, они и забыли, каково это — сливаться телами воедино. Хотя, до этого они довольно часто практиковали. Снова и снова они влюблялись в друг друга, наслаждаясь друг другом по новой.

— Черт... двигайся уже... Двигайся, – почти в беспамятстве шептал Сенку, потому что ещё немного, и он готов будет умолять трахнуть его.

Но Цукаса медлил. Он замер внутри, принимаясь покрывать легкими поцелуями веки, щёки, нос, губы. Проводить языком по напрягшейся шее, собирая солоноватые капли, тая от того, как часто и сбивчиво дышал ему на ухо Сенку, как его неразборчивый шёпот постепенно переходил в тихие мольбы. Он хотел его, и это было взаимно.

Цукаса двинул бедрами, выходя почти до конца и снова толкаясь в жаркую глубину. Остатки самоконтроля растворились словно в кислоте, когда он услышал жалобное «Шишио», и он принялся резко входить в разгорячённое тело, вбивая мощными толчками стонущего Ишигами в поверхность стола. 

Член распирал всё внутри, создавая поистине восхитительное давление. Толчки напирали и напирали, принося неслыханное удовольствие, тараня простату, доводя Сенку до невменяемого состояния. Он стонал, вздыхал, шептал, кусал чужие пальцы. Резинка с волос давно соскользнула, и теперь они разметались по глади стола. Красиво, веером, подчёркивая румянец на бледных щеках и тонкие щёлки глаз, из-за которых сверкали два прекрасных рубина. Ишигами метался по столу, обхватывая ногами сильнее, желая быть ещё ближе, но всё равно погибая под мощными и точными толчками.

Наслаждение было за гранью его прагматичного ума. Всё, что ему оставалось, так это окунуться в этот водоворот ощущений вместе с тем, кого по-настоящему любил. Страсть захлестнула их обоих, смешивая удовольствие каждого. Тихие стоны слились в унисон, тела покрылись испариной и переплелись между собой. Оргазм они тоже разделили один на двоих. На член Сенку легла шершавая ладонь и на одном из мощных толчков тот излился в руку, сжимаясь внутри и кусая плечо мужчины. Цукаса вышел из разгорячённого тела и с низким утробным стоном кончил Ишигами на бедра.

— Оу, – проговорил Сенку после того, как немного отдышался. Он полулежал на столе, подпирая голову рукой. – Ты же не против, что мы сделали это на твоём столе? – он демонстративно окинул взглядом разворошенный стол: листки были помяты или вообще скинуты с него — одним словом, полнейший беспорядок.

— Разве не ты до этого так нагло закинул ноги на мой стол? – хмыкнул Цукаса, накидывая сверху на себя халат.

— Подумаешь. Ради эксперимента не страшно, – и снова самодовольный оскал.

Цукаса подходит к столу и несколько мгновений внимательно смотрит, а потом наклоняется, прикасаясь губами к чужим губам. Это поцелуй отличается от всех предыдущих просто потому, что он до боли нежный и чувственный. От такого сразу подкашиваются колени, и Сенку плавится только от него, потому что это умеренное пленительное тепло приятно согревает не только тело, но и жгучую душу, принося уютное спокойствие. Уголок губ Ишигами приподнимается, и он отвечает на этот поцелуй.

— И как эксперимент? – спрашивает Цукаса, прерываясь, соприкасаясь носами. На его губах играет мягкая улыбка, а карие глаза тепло смотрят на него.

— Прошёл успешно, – отвечает Сенку и улыбается в ответ.

На губы ложится ещё один обворожительный поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> Хахах, признаюсь, с первых серий меня покорила их динамика, и я захотел написать что-то горячее, соблазнительное, очаровательное, одним словом. Но, смотря аниме, я понял, что будет как-то странно писать про них в текущем моменте времени, потому что... Это слишком классно, чтобы зашипперить "здесь и сейчас". Соу, эта одна из причин аушки, в которой они несколько старше. А говоря другими словами, как только я увидел образ Сенку в форме и фуражке (из одной из серий про создание смартфона), так я сразу выпал, растаял и вообще это полный отвал всего.  
> Первоначально я планировал другой фик, который бы назывался "Под контролем", но что-то пошло определённо не так, раз всё это вылилось вот в это. Зато парочку своих фетишей я удовлетворил)
> 
> Надеюсь, кому зашло, тому зашло. А ещё надеюсь на оценочки и отзывы, Да-да, это будет безумно приятно~
> 
> P.S. Если всё пойдет лучше, у меня есть пара других идей с этой аушкой, но другими пейрингами, так что...


End file.
